


London's Burning

by shessocold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Muggle London, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, rs24hrchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Remus wants to show Sirius the nightclub he found on his lunchbreak.





	London's Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: heaven, hell, hot, Soho (London), silver spoon, sugar cube, rum, secret, leather, https://ericlindsay.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/chin_0026.jpg

Improbably enough, it is Remus who finds the place.

“A nightclub,” repeats Sirius, sounding rather sceptical. “That you found on your lunchbreak. Right.” 

Remus laughs. 

“Well, it's both a nightclub and a coffe shop,” he explains, perched on the armrest of the sofa on which Sirius – in just his underwear – is sprawled. “That's sort of the whole point, actually – Heaven upstairs, Hell downstairs. I went in for a sandwich, and the owner showed me around. It's an interesting place. You would like it.” 

“It's too hot to get dressed,” whines Sirius, waving his arm languidly so that a jet of cool air blasts out of the tip of his wand. The room, in spite of the open windows, is so warm that Sirius' spell doesn't have much of an impact. “I'm not getting dressed ever again. Not until the weather goes back to normal, at least.” 

“Well, I'm not complaining.” 

** 

“Shall we check out that double-sided nightclub you told me about?” 

“Huh?” 

“That place you insist you had lunch at,” shouts Sirius, from their bedroom. 

“Oh, the Heaven and Hell,” says Remus, grinning down at his novel. “Sure, if you want to. I take it you've embraced the concept of wearing clothes once again?” 

“Yeah,” says Sirius, walking into the sitting room. He's indeed wearing actual clothes, and very nice ones, at that. 

“It might still be a tad warm for the leather jacket,” says Remus, in a sensible tone. “And you know I say this against my interest.” 

Sirius grins. 

“You love it, don't you?” he says, obviously very pleased with himself. “I know you do.” 

Remus smiles, endeared. 

“Mind you, you could be wearing a bin bag and you'd still look like a million Galleons, but yeah – I'm very partial to the leather jacket look. And to the tight jeans look, too. Merlin's beard, Sirius, you really do have the most glorious arse,” he says, endearment no longer the preeminent emotion on his mind. “Say, do we _really_ have to go out?” 

** 

“This place is incredible.” 

“Told you so.” 

“All right, Moony, I'm sorry about doubting your reliability as a nightclub scout,” says Sirius, looking around the dark, crowded basement room in wide-eyed amazement. “Next time I'm sending you to the dry cleaner's, who knows, you might find a secret club in the back of that too. Or maybe there's one in the flat above the grocer's round the corner from our place, there's really no telling. Or the barber shop down the road. Muggle London is your oyster, apparently.” 

Remus laughs. 

“Do you want something from the bar? I think I'm going to go get a drink.” 

“You are? At a Muggle bar? Really?” asks Sirius, baffled. “Who are you, and what exactly did you do with my boyfriend?” 

Remus grins. 

“Yeah, why not? It has been ages since I tried the Muggle stuff, maybe hating it was just a phase I grew out of. Maybe I like Muggle drinks now! Who knows. Anyway, I'm sure they'll have something that doesn't taste completely foul. I'll ask the barman.” 

** 

They end up getting a bottle of absinthe, despite Sirius' reservations ( _it just strikes me as a very Slytherin-ish drink, Moony, honestly – well, it's_ green _, for one thing, and I don't really care for this silver spoon lark either – why can't we just have a whisky like normal people would?_ ). 

Remus supposes that the barman thought they might enjoy the novelty, or maybe it's the part about the lumps of sugar. He doesn't really care. He's feeling great, more lighthearted than he has in months – he doesn't want to think about the war tonight, just about the way it feels to be out on a nice date with Sirius. Sirius. The love of his life. The best thing that ever happened to him. 

“Are you OK?” says Sirius, looking up from the complicated glass-and-perforated-spoon contraption he's setting up. Somehow, he looks even more handsome than usual. “You look a bit funny.” 

“Yeah, I'm all right,” says Remus, clearing his throat. “What are you doing to those poor lumps of sugar, exactly? That seems like a rather pointless exercise.” 

“The barman told me you have to pour the water over them,” says Sirius, haughtily. “It's the only way to do it properly – and if we must drink this horrible green thing, I want to at least do it right.” 

Remus grins. 

“Very well, then.” 

** 

“That was some strong stuff,” says Sirius, approvingly. He's lying sideways on top of their bedspread, his eyes closed, a broad smile on his lovely face. “You should take me drinking more often – Prongs always makes us go to shitty little pubs where they only serve terrible beer. You've earned a lot of points tonight, Moony, you really have.” 

Remus, who's lying parallel to him, snorts. 

“Are you, er, trying to pitch me against James? Do you want us vying for your attention?” 

“Don't be daft,” says Sirius, in mock exasperation. “I'm merely looking forward to the opportunity of maximizing my access to good watering holes, now that it has turned out that my darling boyfriend is a nightclub – what's the word – like a water diviner, but for clubs. An alcohol diviner.” 

“That sounds like a nice job to have, actually. Does it pay well?” 

“It does, I suppose. Very pleasant environment, and I hear the boss is nice,” says Sirius, his face inches from Remus'. “Really, really nice.” 

“Oh, is he, now?” 

Sirius nods, grinning. 

“Nicest bloke you'll ever meet.” 

“I guess it would be foolish not to accept the position, then,” says Remus, and he kisses him.


End file.
